


Fighting (Not) For The Throne

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shigeru is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: Shigeru Yahaba is a prince of a small kingdom, but all of that changes when he makes a deal with his nagging parents out of stubbornness...I was really inspired by @Fukoronoko's post on Tumblr so I decided to write a fic about it LOLhttps://fukoronoko.tumblr.com/post/634902630515294208/kyouhaba-royal-au-where-yahaba-is-a-prince
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

Shigeru Yahaba was a prince of a small kingdom. This kingdom did not have many alliances or helpers, the people supporting themselves just by pure instinct to survive. 

Shigeru was not happy with his parents’ rule, but he wasn’t ready for the commitment of being king, not yet. So with his parents’ nagging for him to marry some nice girl and secure the throne, he was obviously annoyed. 

His parents were strict with him throughout the years, he beat and was beaten by many professional fighters of all types until he was a master of almost all of them. Many awards had been given to him, and yet he still wasn’t very well known, which he didn’t mind. 

After he finished up with a sword fighting practice with an old friend and master, he was summoned to the throne room where his parents sat, looking disappointed as per usual. He bowed to them curtly, already annoyed with what they were obviously thinking about. 

“Shigeru, we’ve told you many times… You must marry and secure the throne. We’ve gone out of our way for you and chosen three suitors for you.”

Shigeru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; he had noticed the three females standing off to the side, all of them wearing different types of styles as they were princesses of unalike kingdoms. 

“Mother. Father. I don’t wish to marry,” he thought for a moment, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead from the earlier practice. Though instead of carrying on arguing, he looked at his wet hand and had an idea. “However… If you insist…”

He looked up to his eager parents, a grin playing on his lips as he noticed that they had sat up in their seats. Uncrossing his arms, he brought his arm up and pointed to his suitors. 

“I will only marry if the suitor beats me in a fight. If they lose against me, they must help our kingdom if needed.”

There was a stunned silence as everyone in the large room stared at him, his words echoing past the walls. His parents, after a few moments of silence, cleared their throats. 

“Now, Shigeru,” His father started, “Doesn’t that seem quite… unfair?” The usually tough man who had grown frail with age looked uncertainly at his son before him. 

Shigeru only shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. “Perhaps you should choose my suitors more wisely now… Or would you rather me not marry? That would break tradition.” He pulled the tradition card casually, knowing that his parents would never intentionally break their family’s unwritten law. 

His father looked like he was about to speak again, but he hesitated then sighed in defeat. “Are you truly sure, Shigeru?” The king asked, and Shigeru nodded his head and answered, “Yes. I am very sure.”

He noticed that his parents looked at each other in deep worry before the king spoke again. “We will… figure something out. You are dismissed.” Shigeru smiled, bowed to his parents and the three women, and left without another word as a smirk appeared on his face. 

Surely no one would accept his challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter, but hopefully, I make up for it next week~

After about half a year after that day, Shigeru had won their kingdom twenty-seven allies. He had fought a total of thirty-three people from different kingdoms, not including his training partners and masters. 

As his own kingdom grew in popularity, so did the prince by himself. His amount of suitors were starting to grow as the days went on, and his fights were gaining many observers. The outdoor court where they had originally fought had been renovated into a real arena and many unalike people came to watch. 

All of his suitors so far had been females, but even his ‘competition’ came to fight, such as his suitors’ pursuers. He had been fine with it at first, he was still fine to some degree, but something was frustrating him. 

He was busy almost all day every day; training, commanding, more training, occasionally fighting. He had fought at least nine official fights in the past month, and he was tired. Too tired.

He had noticed his parents had a new respect for him, which was definitely something to brag about, but in a way, it unsettled him. In a way, he didn’t trust his parents with the new power he had accomplished for their kingdom. It was this day, a calmer summer day, that he consulted with his own advisor and friend about this issue. 

“Shinji… I don’t know what to do about this…” Shigeru looked away from Shinji Watari, staring at his now-calloused hands. “I don’t know if I can trust my parents with all of these alliances. They’ve… abused their power in the past, you know?” 

Shinji hummed as he thought about what Shigeru had said, stretching lightly before giving Shigeru his opinion. “Well, how about you just throw a fight? Become king, take the throne. Have you heard of any nice suitors that will be coming this next month?”

Shigeru gave the other a look of disbelief. He had already told Shinji about his grudge against the throne, but now that he thought about it… It didn’t seem as bad as the sticky situation he was in now. But throwing a fight? He would never. 

“I can’t just throw a fight, Shinji!” He hissed lowly as he grabbed a wad of letters from his pockets. “And here are the suitor’s letters that I’ve gotten. They’re all coming within this next month.” 

After sighing heavily, Shigeru stood up from his place on the bench. “We’ll figure something out in time… I have to train.” He turned away, but it was just then that he heard someone call out his name. 

“Yahaba-San!”

He turned back around with a poker face to see one of his parents’ messenger servants. “Yes?” He asked, crossing his arms impatiently. He allowed the servant to catch their breath, but his poker face shifted to surprise when they spoke at last.

“The king says that you have a suitor waiting for you in the throne room!” 

Shinji looked up at those words, sifting through the letters that Shigeru had given him. “But he didn’t have any suitors coming today, did he?” He spoke what Shigeru had been initially confused about, but the servant only shook their head. “The king didn’t tell me anything else…”

Shigeru sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great… Okay, I’m going. Thank you.” He nodded to the servant then began to run towards the entrance to the castle. 

He worked up a bit of sweat running to the throne room, and he had to catch his breath and fix his hair before opening the heavy door to the throne room, walking in, and observing the surroundings. 

He noticed immediately that there was a female and a male standing off to the side, the female looking to be the suitor and the male her brother. She looked older than the male, but the male was a sight to behold. 

They both had blonde hair, obviously bleached, but this male had dark stripes going through his hair, causing him to stand out. Though it didn’t make him any less handsome from where Shigeru stood. 

“Father. Mother.” He bowed to his parents, standing in the middle of the room where he usually stood, stealing glances at the suitor and her companion. 

“Shigeru. We have received news this morning by their arrival that you have another suitor. She is from the Okami kingdom, but she has told me directly that they would rather speak to you about their proposition.”

The king beckoned them forward with his hand, the woman and the male both walking up to stand before Shigeru. The female smiled and shook her head, ready to speak. “Yahaba-San, I am Kimiko Kyoutani. I am not the suitor.”

Shigeru could feel the whole atmosphere in the room change from calm to escalated as the male stepped up closer to him, moving his head up to speak. 

“I am Kentarou Kyoutani, and I am asking for your hand in marriage.”


End file.
